Concierto submarino
by rho-09
Summary: Este es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió de repente y pues creo que el título lo dice todo. One shot.


**Concierto submarino**

Un día, en el autobús de Puffy AmiYumi, Kaz estaba trabajando, sí trabajando como cualquier otro día con su labor de representante. Estaba él en su cuarto, en su oficina más bien, hablando por teléfono y organizando los conciertos que tendría la banda en ese día. Cuando por fin Kaz, después de una larga y discutida plática al teléfono, dijo: "Ahí estaremos" y luego colgó y se dirigió a buscar a Ami y Yumi.

Ami y Yumi se encontraban tranquilamente leyendo cada una de sus revistas y comics favoritos, cuando en seguida apareció Kaz con una gran noticia para ellas.

- Chicas, espero que hayan descansado lo suficiente por hoy – dijo Kaz, tranquilamente -, ya que hoy daremos otro de nuestros conciertos.

- Creí que hoy tendríamos el día libre – dijo Yumi, un poco convencida

- Sí. – dijo Ami

- Lo sé – dijo Kaz -, pero hoy me acaban de hablar para que vayan a dar otro de sus conciertos, ¿de acuerdo?.

- Aiiisshhh, está bien – dijo Yumi

- ¿Y en dónde daremos hoy nuestro concierto, Kaz? – preguntó Ami, con su mismo optimismo

- En la Atlántida – dijo Kaz

- ¿La Atlánn… ti qué? – preguntó Ami

- Kaz, ¿esto es una broma? – preguntó Yumi, un poco molesta

- No, no es una broma – dijo Kaz -, además nos pagarán como cualquier otro concierto.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Yumi

- Mmm… creo que como quiera tendríamos que ir allá a dar uno de nuestros conciertos. Además serviría para que nos conocieran – dijo Ami -. Creo que no habría ningún problema.

- Bueno, pero más vale que a donde vayamos nos paguen por esto. – dijo Yumi, todavía un poco molesta y algo convencida

- Ok – dijo Kaz -, en marcha. Además como quiera deberían de ir a dar ese concierto; está escrito en su contrato. – dijo enseñándoles el contrato de Puffy AmiYumi

- ¬¬!.

En fin, Kaz preparó todo para que pudieran ir, cambiando el autobús a modo de avión para ir a dicho lugar y luego cambiarlo a modo submarino. Yumi todavía no podría creer que fuera cierto lo de ir a la Atlántida a dar un concierto, pues ella no creía y estaba molesta por eso, Ami aprovechó ese momento de ir a la Atlántida para que conocieran la banda y Kaz, sobre todo, por el dinero.

Cuando Kaz cambió a modo submarino, se sumergieron hasta el fondo del mar, siguiendo unas coordenadas para llegar hasta la Atlántida.

Cuando llegaron a la Atlántida, la ciudad estaba asentada sobre grandes columnas de roca que parecían como torres que la sostenían y encima parecía la ciudad que estaba dentro de una burbuja, con una única entrada y salida para vigilar y organizar la ciudad.

Así pues, llegó la hora de salir y Ami, Yumi y Kaz se pusieron trajes de buzo y luego se dirigieron hasta la entrada de la sumergida ciudad. Ahí en la entrada, un tipo, que no utilizaba nada para respirar bajo el agua, los estaba esperando, parecía ser el gobernante de esa ciudad.

- ¿Son ustedes Puffy AmiYumi? – preguntó el gobernante de la Atlántida

- Sí. – respondió Ami

- Perfecto – y luego ordenó a sus guardias a que ayudaran a la banda a bajar sus instrumentos

- Le dije que vendrían – dijo Kaz

- Por supuesto ¬¬!. – pensó Yumi

- Eso veo – dijo el gobernante -. Los necesitaba por que últimamente he llamado a varios grupos de rock a que vengan a dar uno de sus conciertos y, curiosamente, nunca viene ninguno; quién sabe si se los devoraban los tiburones al llegar aquí pero quién sabe, pero qué bueno que llegaron.

Después la banda entró a la ciudad acompañado del gobernante. Mientras que el gobernante de la Atlántida les hablaba de todo aquel rollo de sus orígenes, cultura, costumbres; que a la banda no le importaba; mientras llegaban al escenario, Ami y Yumi sólo veían con asombro aquella ciudad, que estaban muy limpia sus calles, lo cual a Ami le gustó esa cultura de la higiene, pues ella adora limpiar, y Yumi, poco a poco, empezaba a convencerse de que la ciudad sí existía después de todo.

Cuando llegaron al escenario, toda la ciudad estaba reunida para escuchar a la banda, y ya estaban arriba sus instrumentos, ya todo listo para comenzar otro concierto y sólo faltaban Ami y Yumi, quienes fueron hasta el escenario y saludaron, alegremente, a la ciudad entera mientras que Kaz las esperó casi hasta la última fila y el gobernante ahí estaba en su silla respectiva con sus guardias. Luego Ami y Yumi revisó, cada una, sus instrumentos antes de comenzar.

- Yo creí que iba a tocar, como siempre, con guita-san – dijo Yumi, viendo que tenía una guitarra clásica en vez de una eléctrica

- Debe ser porque andamos debajo del mar – dijo Ami, quien ya estaba lista en la bateria

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Yumi

- Pues aquí los aparatos eléctricos…

- Ah entiendo, se me estaba pasando – dijo Yumi, tomando la guitarra clásica -, pues bien, como quiera tendrán su concierto si eso quieren.

A Yumi no le molestó usar ahora una guitarra clásica, en cuestión de ese asunto de la electricidad, y entonces comenzaron con el concierto.

En fin, toda la ciudad disfrutaba de aquel concierto y entonces Kaz no dejó de curiosear que más había en la ciudad y entonces se alejó del concierto para explorar la ciudad mientras que terminaba la banda con el concierto.

Kaz se dirigió y exploró la ciudad, esperando a encontrar cosas de valor y luego se topó con una gran torre de cristal con una gran entrada, a la cual entró Kaz y vio varios pasadizos, caminó por uno y, después de bajar por unos escalones, encontró un gran tesoro, era el gran tesoro de la ciudad y eran puras monedas de oro y diamantes de alto valor. Kaz no podía dejar de ver con asombro ese tesoro y rápidamente empezó a recoger las monedas de oro que podía y luego se dirigió rápidamente al submarino de la banda, que estaba afuera de la ciudad, por el saco más grande y luego otra vez se dirigió hacia el gran tesoro que encontró y empezó a recoger las monedas de oro que podía, hasta dejarlo vacío y todavía teniendo tiempo hasta que la banda terminara con el concierto.

Cuando Kaz terminó por recoger todo ese tesoro, el submarino estaba lleno de monedas de oro y diamantes, lo cual lo hizo muy pesado, y luego se dirigió tranquilamente al concierto con unas monedas de oro en sus bolsillos. Cuando Kaz llegó al concierto, la banda terminó con el concierto. Fue todo un éxito y ya tenían fans ahora debajo del mar. Kaz se reunió con Ami y Yumi y luego se dirigió con ellos el gobernante de la Atlántida que ordenó a sus guardias a que ayudaran a la banda a llevar sus instrumentos hacia su submarino para que se pudieran retirar fácilmente.

- ¡Ese es uno de los mejores conciertos de rock que he escuchado durante más de 10000 años! – dijo el gobernante

- Muchas gracias a ustedes por dejarnos tocar aquí en su ciudad – dijo Ami

- Y también gracias por ayudarnos con nuestros instrumentos – dijo Yumi

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Kaz al gobernante de la Atlántida para que ya le pagara

- Ah sí – y entonces ordenó a sus guardias a que le trajeran unos sacos con dinero y se los entregó a Kaz -. Aquí tienen.

- Vaya – dijeron asombrados viendo los sacos con dinero al mismo tiempo Ami, Yumi y Kaz

- Ustedes sí que saben pagar a las estrellas – dijo Yumi

- Muchas gracias – dijo Ami

- Cuando quieran venir de nuevo serán bienvenidas cordialmente – dijo el gobernante de la Atlántida -. Ahora me iré a vigilar la salida cuando ustedes se vayan – y se va

- Creo que es hora de marcharnos ya de aquí – dijo Kaz, muy contento y pensando en el dinero

Y entonces, cuando se iban a marchar, varios habitantes de la Atlántida rodean a Ami y Yumi y firman autógrafos antes de irse. Después de terminar firmar autógrafos y tomarse algunas fotos ahora con sus nuevos fans, Ami, Yumi y Kaz se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a la salida de la ciudad, ahí estaba el gobernante de la Atlántida con una gran y poderoso tridente en sus manos vigilando la salida.

- Muchas gracias por venir, Puffy AmiYumi – dijo el gobernante de la Atlántida

- Por nada y gracias a ustedes – dijo Ami

Pero cuando Ami, Yumi y Kaz estaban a punto de salir, a Kaz se le sale de sus bolsillos varias monedas de oro, que ve de inmediato el gobernante de la Atlántida y se enfurece.

- ¡Alto! - dijo el gobernante de la Atlántida

- Oh oh O.o – dijo Kaz, mirando las monedas de oro que se le habían caído -. ¡Corran!

Y Kaz corre con Ami y Yumi, quienes no entendían lo que pasaba, hasta el submarino y entran rápidamente para irse pronto antes de que los atraparan.

- Kaz, ¿qué es todo esto? – dijo Ami, mirando el interior del submarino que estaba lleno de monedas de oro

- No es nada – dijo Kaz, en los controles -, lo tome prestado. Ahora sujétense.

Y Kaz pone el submarino a toda marcha mientras que el gobernante de la Atlántida libera a los krakens para que persigan y atrapen al submarino de la banda.

- ¿Prestado? – se preguntó Yumi -. No creo que todo esto te lo hayan prestado, Kaz.

- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – preguntó Ami

- Nada. – dijo Kaz

- ¡Ah! – gritó Ami, de espanto y viendo por la ventana que los perseguían unos krakens -, ¿pero qué son esos monstruos?.

- ¡Acelera, Kaz, si no queremos ser comida de monstruos! – dijo Yumi

- Ya le puse la máxima potencia – dijo Kaz, un poco desesperado

Entonces Yumi ve todas las monedas de oro que había dentro del submarino y se le ocurre una idea para escaparse de los krakens.

- Al parecer no marchamos tan rápido a causa de que hay muchas monedas en el submarino. – dijo Yumi

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kaz –, ni siquiera te atrevas, Yumi…

- Andando, Ami, liberemos todas esas monedas de oro para avanzar más rápido.

- ¡No! – gritó Kaz

Entonces por fin el submarino de Puffy AmiYumi llega hasta la superficie pero los krakens ya están a metros de alcanzarlos y apunto de devorarlos, pero es cuando Yumi y Ami liberan todas las monedas de oro y diamantes al mar, ganando más velocidad.

- ¡Kaz, presiona el modo de avión! – dijo Yumi

- ¡Pero mis monedas, mi dinero…! – dijo Kaz, en tono preocupado

- ¡Ahora! – dijo Yumi, molesta con Kaz

Y entonces Kaz presiona el modo de avión y vuelan por los aires, liberando todavía, Ami y Yumi, las monedas de oro y diamantes que había, salvándose de los krakens.

- Vaya, tu idea funcionó, Yumi – dijo Ami, viendo todas las monedas de oro en el mar

- Por poco y somos comida de monstruo – dijo Yumi

Pero Kaz estaba más bien triste por el tesoro que había perdido que contento por salvarse de los krakens.

Cuando llegaron a tierra firme, Kaz presionó el modo de autobús y descendieron en una calle afueras de la ciudad y terminó el viaje, regresando sin nada de dinero.

- Por fin llegamos – dijo Ami

- Y ya mero por tu culpa no salíamos vivos – le dijo Yumi a Kaz, molesta

- ¡Pero mi dinero, mi tesoro! – dijo Kaz, triste por todo lo que había perdido

- Mejor ya no volveremos a ir a la Atláa… a… cómo se llame – dijo Ami

- ¡Yo nunca me gano nada!, ¡porqué!, ¡porqué! – dijo Kaz, triste por el dinero que perdió

- Te puedes callar – le dijo Ami a Kaz, un poco enojada -. Lástima que no ganamos nada con ir a dar el concierto. – le dijo Ami a Yumi

- ¿En serio? – y entonces Yumi saca de sus bolsillos dos monedas de oro y le entrega una a Ami - Guardé estás monedas de oro antes de arrojar todas al mar.

- Gracias, Yumi – dijo Ami, mirando la moneda de oro que le había entregado -, eres una gran amiga.

- ¿Y a mí no me guardaste nada? – preguntó Kaz

- Si guardaba otra moneda de oro para ti, créeme que no escaparíamos de esos monstruos – dijo Yumi

- Tienes razón, Yumi – dijo Ami

Y comienzan ellas a reírse

- Porqué nunca me gano nada – pensó Kaz -. La próxima vez ya no iremos a la Atlántida, aunque tenga que perder todo mi dinero y mi billetera ¬¬!.

Fin

**Este pequeño fic se me ocurrió de repente y quise escribirlo****, pero espero que les haya gustado y por favor, si lo leyeron, déjenme un review para saber su opinión y espero que este fic les haya gustado.**


End file.
